


Hiding in Plain Sight

by KliqzAngel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Minor Angst, One sided Spencer/Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Derek fights for his life, Spencer hides in plain sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

_**Hide** –verb (used with object) _  
1\. _to conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered:_ Where did she hide her jewels?  
2\. _to obstruct the view of; cover up:_ The sun was hidden by the clouds.  
3\. _to conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret:_ to hide one's feelings. 

Reid crossed his arms hugging himself tight as he stared into the darkness outside the window of the nameless precinct he was standing in. He was supposed to be working on victimology or a geographic profile or unearthing some rare fact that will break the case wide open because God forbid someone ELSE should do it.

Taking a deep breath Reid closed his eyes before blowing it out slowly feeling his fingers curling into the flesh of his arms. He imagined faint red trails forming in his skin, and if he were in a different place, in the midst of a different moment, they would be trails of passion. Instead, with Morgan lying in a hospital hooked up to machines with doctors quoting stats Spencer didn’t need them to know, they were trails of fear, terror, anguish. 

On dictionary.com definition number three of hide says “To conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret”. The example they use is: to hide one’s feelings. How appropriate. Considering he’d had the world’s biggest crush on Derek Morgan practically since the day he’d met him, it was damn appropriate. 

He was trying to figure out what he was going to do if Derek didn’t make it. How he was going to survive. How he was going to live with the knowledge that there would always be a question Dr. Spencer Reid didn’t know the answer to.

_If he took a chance, would Derek be interested in him?_

“Spencer,” JJ said coming up behind him. “It’s Derek.”

“We have news.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a sequel it's called [Won’t You Remember Me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5986771)
> 
> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
